Three's Company, Four's A Crowd
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: AU Four girls, one apartment, a lot of problems. Santana and Brittany are living together. To cut costs both girls pick a friend who can also live with them. How will all four girls get along, will it be worth it? my first Glee fanfic story, it should be a good read. Faberry, Brittana romances and Faberrittana friendship, other Glee characters might make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

**Three's Company, Four's A Crowd**

**Summary**: AU Four girls, one apartment, a lot of problems. Santana and Brittany are living together. To cut costs both girls pick a friend who can also live with them. How will all four girls get along, will it be worth it? my first Glee fanfic story, it should be a good read. Faberry, Brittana romances and Faberrittana friendship, other Glee characters might make an appearance.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee, but if I could I would gladly own Santana and make Faberry a real couple. All mistakes are mine. I hope I do good though**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Santana, wake up! Wake Up!" the blonde started jumping up and down on the bed.

The Latina girl groaned, covering her head with the pillow, "God, come on Brit it's Saturday. Let me sleep in."

"You are very stubborn, why can't you be happy, we're getting our roommates today... rise and shine San," Brittany started poking her in the side. Santana grabbed her girlfriend by the wrist.

"Would you stop?"

"I will not stop until you wake up. Come on San, you were so excited last night. And it was all your idea," she grabbed the pillow covering her girlfriend's face, before hitting her with it.

Santana frowned, "Hey! What was that for?"

"Yay, you're awake," the blonde threw her arms around her neck, kissing her cheek multiple times.

"Okay, I'm up," Santana grabbed Brittany by the waist, before flipping them over, so she was on top. "And now that I'm up, you know what we're going to do," she slipped her hand up the blonde's shirt.

She hit her hand away, "San, we don't have time..."

"For crying out loud Brit, I just want to have sex with my girlfriend, it's always a great way to wake up," she leaned down, taking Brittany's ear in her mouth.

"Santana..." Brittany moaned. "Oh-kay, just five minutes, then I really have to take a shower."

Santana pulled back, a smug smirk on her face, "Maybe we should just have sex in the shower."

"Nope! One of us has to be waiting near the door, just in case one of them comes."

"Why don't you want to have sex?"

Before Brittany could answer her question her phone vibrated, "Ooh yay! That must be Rachel," she reached for the bedside table, a grin on her face. "Yay! She says she should be here in the next thirty minutes. Time for me to shower," playfully shoving her girlfriend before getting out of bed, getting some clothes before walking off to the shower, swaying her hips.

Santana decided to look at her phone, she had three texts from Quinn.

**8:45 AM: Hey bitch! You better remember I'm coming today.**

**10:30 AM: Santana Diabla Lopez! If you do not answer your phone, I'll kick your ass when I get there.**

**12:10 PM: That's it! Consider your ass kicked. I'll be there in ten minutes, your Latina ass better be outside to help me unload the moving van.**

"Damn that blonde bitch is consistant," Santana looked over at the time. It was 12:25, she grunts getting out of bed, putting on some clothes. She heard a loud banging on the door. "Calm down blondie!" Santana shouts, taking her time getting to the door. "Who is it?" she laughed.

"Very funny bitch, open up Satan," the girl on the other side grunted.

"What's the magic word?" Santana teased.

"Now!" she shouts. "Hurry up, I'm already having a shitty day."

"Okay, damn relax Q," she opened the door. "Why are you having a shitty day?"

Quinn crossed her arms, "Well let me start off saying, apparently my 'best friend' forgot I was coming today. My parents who disowned me, had the nerve to ask if I needed their help with the moving. My girlfriend... no wait ex-girlfriend decides she doesn't want to do a long distance relationship. And I had to travel with Puck of all people."

"You mean Puckerman, the same guy who you thought knocked you up, and ran off because of a pregnancy scare?"

Quinn nodded, "Yep, that same guy. So, where's Miss Pierce? Or is it Mrs. Lopez now?" she grinned.

"She is in the shower..." she sighed, Quinn opened her mouth. "And before you ask, she wouldn't let me join her just in case you or her friend came."

She nodded again, "So, what do you know about this friend of Brittany?"

"Well I don't know much except that her and Brittany were friends when they were younger, but then the girl moved, but they stayed in touch. And before you ask, I do not know if Brittany's friend is gay," she grinned, already knowing what was on Quinn's mind.

The blonde girl blushed, "I wasn't going to ask that."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Sure you weren't. I know you're known for not being single for long. I bet you'll be dating her within the week."

"She's probably not even gay."

"That hasn't stopped you before, how many girls were straight before you got to them? You fucked like half the cheer squad, not including me and Brit thank God. You are not even close to being my type."

Quinn slapped the Latina girl in the arm, "You suck. Now are you going to help me unload or not? I sure as hell know Puck won't be helping me for long."

"What the hell did you say about me Fabray? While you gals are chatting, who's the one carrying boxes up the flights of stairs," the guy with the mohawk, put down two boxes.

"There is an elevator, you do know that, right dumb ass?" Santana laughed.

His jaw dropped, "You're serious Satan? I didn't see one."

"God you're so gullible sometimes... no there isn't an elevator, just wanted you to feel stupid. Challenge complete," she gave Quinn a high five.

"Very funny, I didn't even know gullible was in your vocabulary Lopez."

"Shut up!" Santana slapped him in the head.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled at her girlfriend as she came out of the bathroom.

"He started it," Santana moved so she was standing behind Quinn.

Quinn scooted over, "I'm not your bodyguard. And I didn't realize you were scared of your own girlfriend."

Brittany laughed, before running up to Quinn, giving her a hug, "I can't believe you're here. Us living together is going to be so much fun!"

Quinn grinned, "I'm glad you're so excited to see me," she pulled back a little only to have Brittany kiss Quinn's cheek.

"Hey Brit, where's my love?" Puck finally spoke up.

"Hands off my woman," Santana wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"San, it's just a hug," Brittany pulled away, wrapping her arms around Puck's neck, who then spun her around, making her laugh.

"Okay, that's enough hugging," Santana pushed Puck away from Brittany. "We should really finish getting blonde bitch's boxes up here."

"Don't call your friend a bitch San," Brittany pouted. "Come on Quinn, I'll show you around the place while San and Puck can get the rest of the boxes."

"Wait, why do I have to help this ass?" Santana frowned, glancing at Puck who just shook his head.

"Because my hair is still wet, and it's cold out, so I don't want to get sick," Brittany smiled, grabbing Quinn by the hand, pulling Quinn towards the kitchen.

"Looks like it's just me and you Lopez," Puck winked, and Santana gave him a shove.

She yanked him by the arm, "Just come on and let's get it over with."

"That's what she said," he grinned, and then grunted when Santana smacked him hard in the chest. "You are so abusive."

"You'll get over it," she replied as they made their way down the stairs.

"So Quinn, how is everything?" Brittany asked once Puck and Santana left, handing the other blonde a cup of coffee.

"Eh, could be better," she shrugged. "I really don't want to talk about it though. So who's this other girl moving in?"

"Rachel Berry... she's been my friend since forever, even though most of our friendship has been done over the phone or on facebook. And before you ask I don't think she's gay..."

Quinn blushed again, "Why does everyone keep on assuming I want this Rachel chick to be gay?"

"That's just how well we know you. She's very attractive, but she just recently got out of an abusive relationship. They lived together and were engaged, but she didn't want to be abused anymore so I invited her to move in with us. She hesitated before saying yes. She's a very good singer though, and very nice," Brittany rambled on about Rachel.

"I think you want her to be gay," Quinn teased.

"Oh no," Brittany quickly shook her head. "Just good friends. Maybe if she stayed in Lima then possibly there would have been something, but no. Definately don't want Rachel, just a friend is good," she nodded.

"Good thing I was kidding," she took a sip of her coffee, smirking at the blonde.

"Okay, okay you got me, I might of had a small crush on Rachel, but that was before I ever met Santana," Brittany admits quietly.

"Santana is pretty hot," Quinn grinned and then frowned. "Oh God, please don't tell her I said that. She'll never let it go."

Brittany laughed, reaching over to squeeze Quinn's hand, "No worries, your secret is safe with me."

They looked up when they heard a knock on the open door, "Bri-Brittany, you really should close the door, you don't know what type of people could just walk in," she smiled gently. Brittany grinned and ran over to the short brunette, giving her a hug squeezing her tight. The woman flinched lightly, her side hurt from what happened last night, hoping her friend wouldn't notice.

Unfortunately Brittany noticed, "Oh my God Rachel! Are you okay?"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, I don't know what you're talking about. Yeah, I'm good. Was-was that your girlfriend outside I seen carrying boxes?" she asked, trying to change the subject. "That guy isn't our roommate is he?"

The blonde sighed, she would get answers later, "Yeah that was my girlfriend, and no he's not our roommate just a friend," she stepped to the side, so Rachel could see Quinn at the table drinking her coffee. "That's our roommate, her name is Quinn Fabray. Quinn, this is Rachel Berry."

Quinn just smiled, waving as she went back to her coffee.

"Would you like some coffee, Rach?" the blonde smiled down at the girl.

She shook her head, "No thank you, I stopped over at Starbuck's and drank some there..." she was fixing to say more, when Santana and Puck entered the apartment.

"Fabray, what the hell you have in your boxes, a ton of bricks," Santana dropped the box.

"Shut up Lopez, you have the lightest box," Puck gave her a shove, before putting his boxes on the floor. "I thought this Latina was strong, carrying only one box when I have three."

"Blonde bitch should be the one carrying her own boxes up the stairs, instead she's here drinking my fuckin' coffee."

Brittany frowned, she forgot to give Santana coffee first, "Be nice San. Anyways I want to introduce you to my friend Rachel Berry."

Santana looked the shorter woman up and down, "Weren't you outside, asking if we needed help?"

Rachel just nodded, "You must be Santana Lopez, nice meeting you... officially," she held out her hand, but when she noticed the Latina wasn't making a move, she shoved her hands back in her pockets.

"Be nice Satan," he pushed Santana to the side, holding out his hand for Rachel to shake. She hesitated before, shaking his hand. "The name's Noah Puckerman, but I prefer being called Puck. And sorry I bumped into you."

"I-it's alright... it was an accident," she nodded quietly, putting her hands back in her pockets.

Puck smirked, "Okay, well let's get this party started. I don't have to go back until tomorrow morning."

"Oh great, you're staying here too?" Santana grunted, going to get her own cup of coffee.

Rachel tapped Brittany's shoulder, "Is-is she always like that?"

"She'll be better once she gets coffee in her, hopefully," Brittany smiled. "Come on, I'll go show you to your room," she grabbed Rachel by the hand, pulling her towards her room. "You'll have to share with Quinn though, but it's big enough so you can both have your own bed."

The small brunette looked around the room, she was excited to be here with Brittany, she was really going to have to get use to Santana though. Easier said than done.

* * *

_**Okay, how was it, should I continue, keep in mind this is my first Glee fic, I... I really hope I did okay. Review so I know you're interested? Please and thank you :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot to me... keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming_

**Chapter 2:**

Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Puck were in the living room, drinking and Santana was setting up the Twister game. Brittany kept on glancing at Rachel's closed bedroom door.

"Hey guys, do you think Rachel is okay? She hasn't come out of her room in a few hours."

Santana rolled her eyes, "The midget just probably wants to be alone, I doubt it's that big of a deal Brit."

"Why don't you go check up on her then?" Quinn suggested, drinking her beer.

Puck stood up from the couch, "No you ladies, why don't you all have fun, and I'll go check on her."

Brittany shook her head, "Sit down, I'll go check on her, she's my friend," she gave Santana a kiss, before going into the bedroom, closing the door gently behind her. "Hey Rach, are you sure you don't want to join us?" Brittany sat down next to Rachel, who kept on glancing at her phone.

The brunette looked up, looking sad, "Oh... hi Brit. I'm not in a people mood, especially not when alcohol is involved."

"Sweetie, we're not like him when we drink."

"Brit... do you know what he did to me last night?" Rachel cried, lifting up her shirt. There was a bruise on her side, Brittany gasped. "He-he had too much to drink last night. He pushed me down.. and he kicked me... a lot. I-I didn't have time to pack all my stuff, which is why I only brought two bags. I-I had to sleep in some alleyway," she sniffed.

"Oh sweetie, why didn't you come straight to my apartment."

"I didn't have enough energy, so I slept at the first place I found. And there was a nice homeless person who even gave me a blanket," she stated, and only to realize how sad that sounded. "Brit, if you don't mind I think I want to be left alone now."

Brittany looked at the petite brunette, before standing up from the bed, "Okay sweetie, see you in the morning then?" she leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

Rachel just nodded, curling up, closing her eyes, trying to fall asleep. Brittany glanced at the sad brunette one last time before, leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"The midget isn't coming to play?" Santana shouts, her and Quinn were in the middle of their Twister game. Puck kept on staring at the position the two girls were in.

"San! Stop calling her a midget. And she's not feeling well," Brittany frowned, sitting next to Puck on the couch.

"She was acting a little strange all day, especially around me," Puck shrugged.

Brittany patted his leg, "Don't take it personally, she's just been uncomfortable around all guys lately."

"Hey! Maybe she is gay after all," Santana laughed. "Quinn might have a chance with her after all. Even though she could do much better, than the midget."

Quinn frowned, shoving Santana so she fell over, Quinn stood up, throwing her hands up in the air, "And that's how you play Twister."

Santana launched herself at Quinn's legs, making her fall over on the floor. Santana started wrestling with the blonde.

Brittany jumped up from the couch, and Puck grabbed her by the wrist, "Let them have some fun, I want to watch and see who wins," he grinned, and Brittany sat down on the couch, rooting for Santana and Puck was rooting for Quinn.

Quinn ended up straddling Santana's waist, pinning the Latina's arms above her head. Santana grinned, "I bet this is turning you on."

The blonde's jaw dropped, as Santana rolled so she was on top, "And that's how it's done," she stood up, grabbing Quinn by the hands, yanking her up.

"I'm going to get some more alcohol," Quinn grinned, going to the fridge to pull out a beer. "Thanks Puck for bringing us alcohol," she took a gulp of the drink.

"Think of it as a house warming gift for you three sexy ladies," Puck winked.

Quinn laughed, "Aww sorry Pucky boy... we're all gay. Sucks to be you."

"Actually Quinn, I'm bisexual," Brittany laughed, but Santana glared at her. "No worries San, you're the one for me," she pulled her girlfriend onto her lap. Santana grinned, bringing her girlfriend in for a kiss.

"This is the best part of the night right here," Puck grinned, Santana pulled back from Brittany, hitting him in the head.

"Fuck you Puck," Santana stuck out her tongue, before going back to kiss Brittany.

"I would, but you won't let me," he laughed, before Santana pulled back again.

"Brittany, can we go into our bedroom now, before this perv ends up turning me off completely."

She nodded, "Bye you guys," she stood up from the couch, pulling Santana off towards their bedroom.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "God I hope their bedroom is soundproof."

"Can't handle hearing two girls having sex Quinn?"

"Have you ever heard Santana have sex before? Not something you want to hear while trying to sleep. That girl has a mouth like a sailor I swear," Quinn looked at the time, it was almost one o' clock in the morning. "Well it's getting late, thanks for bringing me here, and all that good shit. And I'm not promising I'll be up before you leave. See you around Puck."

Puck nodded kissing Quinn's cheek, which she wiped off. "I'm offended."

"And I don't care, good night Puckerman," she walked off swaying her hips as she went into her bedroom, closing the door.

Once Quinn turned around after closing the door, she seen Rachel in her bed, she was hugging the pillow, crying. "What are you doing in my bed, Berry?" she crossed her arms, trying to act upset.

Rachel looked up, "Oh, Quinn was it?" she sniffed, drying her eyes. "Sorry, I-I'll just move. I didn't mean to upset you, but my bed isn't as comfortable as yours. Yours feels nice, it smells good too," she whispered the last part. "I'll move."

Quinn smiled slightly, "No, it's okay, it looks like you're going to need a good night's sleep," she plopped down on Rachel's bed, squirming. "Yeah," she nodded, "you're right this bed isn't too comfy."

"Y-you sure you don't mind if I'm in your bed? Honest, I can move, no worries. Any place is better than sleeping in an alleyway like I did last night," she whispered, getting off Quinn's bed, climbing into hers going beneath the covers.

"Woah, you slept in an alleyway. Why?" Quinn asked, worried about the petite brunette.

Rachel shook her head, "I really don't want to talk about it. I already told Brittany, you can ask her if you do in fact want to know. I think I'm going to go to bed now. Good night."

Quinn looked at Rachel, "Good night," she shrugged and going in her own bed to fall asleep. It took her a while to fall asleep, because she just kept on staring at the distraught brunette, wondering why she looked like someone died.

* * *

Quinn woke up the next morning, all last night she kept on thinking about why the petite brunette looked so sad. "Brittany, can we talk real quick?" she asked, as she got her cup of coffee.

"Oh," she blushed. "If this is about last night, I'm sorry, San can get a little loud..."

"Brittany," Quinn laughed. "That wasn't what I wanted to talk about. What's up with Rachel, we had a short conversation last night, she looked as if somebody died. She told me to ask you if I want to know, which I do. Because I am not going to sleep in the same room as her if she's crying the whole time."

"You remember how I told you that she was in an abusive relationship?" she waited until Quinn responded with a nod. "Well apparently he was drunk the other night, and he really hurt her. He kicked her in the side, apparently a lot of times. The bruise looks bad, like really bad. I want to tell her she needs to report the guy, but everytime I bring it up she has this scared look in her eyes, like he'd kill her or something. It's like really sad," she frowned.

"Oh... so where is Rachel? I woke up and she wasn't in her bed."

"She's in the shower, you didn't hear her singing?"

She shook her head, "No, I wasn't really paying attention to it. I heard the shower running, but thought it was Santana. To think I almost walked right on in, that would have been embarrassing, for Rachel... and possibly me. Well that all depends actually," she blushed.

"Depends on what Blondie?" Santana smirked, as she entered the kitchen in her bra and boy shorts. "Already picturing what the midget looks like naked? I've got to say Quinn, you really have to work on your taste in girls."

Brittany frowned, "Come on San, you have to admit she's pretty cute."

"I will admit nothing," the Latina crossed her arms. There was silence when the bathroom door opened, they all turn around to see Rachel wrapped in a towel the small brunette froze. "Nice towel," Santana was the first one to speak.

Rachel blushed as she noticed the two blondes staring at her, "Um... my apologies, I forgot to something in the bedroom," she made her way into her bedroom, grabbing a pair of clean underwear. She glanced at the girls once more as she made her way back to the bathroom shutting the door.

Brittany and Santana went back to their coffee, Quinn just staring at the bathroom door. Santana waved her hand in front of Quinn's face. "Hey Q, are you alright, you look... a little flushed there," she teased.

Quinn snapped out of her trance, "What? Oh..." she shrugged, making her way to the table, sitting down enjoying her coffee. She wasn't expecting to see the petite brunette in a towel so soon, she wouldn't admit it to anybody, but she enjoyed the view.

* * *

**I_ hope you guys like this chapter as much as the first one. And please give me suggestions of what should happen in the story, please it'll help me a lot. And who do you think is Rachel's abusive ex-fiancée? All reviews are welcome. Looks like Quinn is crushing on Rachel already :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks everybody for the reviews again, they always make my day... And for those of you who want faberrittana romance this story won't have it... it'll be two separate couples Brittana and Faberry. But all girls will like each other in some way. If I decide to change that I'll let you know, but keep on reading either way :)  
OH and I forgot to mention that they all graduated from college, they are between 24-26 years old. Okay now go enjoy this chapter sorry for my ranting_

**Chapter 3:**

Rachel was in the apartment by herself. Santana and Brittany were going out to dinner. Quinn was out looking for a job. And Puck left a couple of hours ago.

The brunette was lounging on the couch in some sweat pants, with a bowl of popcorn, watching Mamma Mia singing along to the songs as they came on. She was halfway through the movie when her cell phone started ringing, so she paused the movie. She looked at the phone and it said private number, so she picked it up, which was a mistake on her part.

_"Well look who decides to finally answer their damn phone," _the man's voice sounded irritated.

"J-Jesse? I thought I told you to stop calling me," she frowned.

_"Now why in the world would I stop calling my fiancée?"_

Rachel sighed, "We've been through this a million times... we are not engaged anymore. So why don't you go find a new girl's life to fuck with?"

_"Oh baby, where's the fun in that? I'm not giving up on you... or on us. You'll see Rach, I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you."_

"Well, that's a laugh. I didn't know the best thing was me getting beat to shit by you while you're drunk off your ass."

_"Yes, when I'm drunk on my ass. When have I _ever _beat you up sober, hm?"_

"It doesn't matter. I'm tired of you and your drinking. You're a monster, and I don't want anything to do with you."

_He laughed, "Well that's too bad, because I'm going to be in your life, rather you like it or not! When I find you, you are going to wish you never left!" he shouted, before hanging up._

Rachel threw her phone, before grabbing the closest pillow, squeezing it as tight, crying into it. She doesn't even know what she saw in Jesse St. James, she should have known he was bad news, but she thought that he might change, but she was very wrong about that. And she hated herself for sticking around thinking he'd change.

The brunette took a couple of minutes to calm down, when she heard a girl talking in the hallway. It sounded like Quinn.

"I swear Santana there are so many pervs that ride the subway. One guy tried grabbing my ass... Yeah I know it was gross. He looked like a homeless person. Another guy who was smoking tried hitting on me inviting me to his place, when I told him I was into girls he told me to invite a girl, so he could watch," she rambles, and opens the door. "Yeah, I'm back in the apartment now. Yeah she's here, yeah I'll ask her and then text you back. Oh okay, later Satan," she smiled, closing the door, taking off her jacket and shoes.

The blonde turned to look at the petite woman on the couch. "Hi."

Rachel nodded, "Hi. Sounds like you had an interesting day."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," she plopped down on the couch next to Rachel. "Can I have some popcorn?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, sure go ahead," she was still hugging the pillow.

Quinn observed the woman, "Hey, are you doing okay? It looks like you were crying."

Rachel looked down, squeezing the pillow, "Yeah I'm fine. This part of the movie always gets to me," she nods towards the tv screen. Quinn observed the screen.

"They seem pretty happy to me. You sure everything is fine?"

"Absolutely, so what did Santana want you to ask me?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

Quinn looked suspiciously at the brunette before replying, "Oh, her and Brittany are at a burger place, they were wondering if you wanted anything."

She shook her head, "No thanks. I'm vegan."

"Well, I'm pretty sure they'd have vegan burgers," the blonde pulled out her phone to text Santana, typing in the message.

"Any luck finding a job?" Rachel looked up at the blonde.

Quinn nodded, "It seems like everywhere is hiring. I applied almost everywhere. Let's hope I get hired at at least one of those places."

"Why wouldn't anyone hire you, you got the looks. Usually places in New York try to find the most attractive people to hire. I work at this bar on Friday nights, there's no ugly person who works there."

"Oh, so are you a bartender, or waitress?" she asked, waiting for Santana's reply, she always text back slow when she was with Brittany.

She shook her head, "No, actually I'm an entertainer. I sing, people give me tips. It's a good paying job even though I only work on Fridays. They might let me start working on Thursdays and Saturdays."

Quinn smiled, "That's cool. Maybe I'll get to hear you sing one day."

Rachel shrugged, "I guess... if you want."

"I bet you have one sexy singing voice... I-I don't mean sexy... I-I meant beautiful," she felt as though her cheeks were on fire. Her phone vibrated, she took a sigh of relief, looking at the phone. Her face lit up. "Santana says that they do have vegan burgers, she'll bring you one. They should be back in around 45 minutes."

Rachel grinned, "Good, that's enough time to finish this movie. You don't mind if I finish the movie, do you?"

She shook her head, "No, not at all. I like this movie. As long as I can finish the popcorn."

"Sure," she reached for the remote, pressing play before, stretching out her legs. "Good news, you'll be able to hear me sing soon. I sing to musicals, if that doesn't bother you. You can determine if my voice is sexy or beautiful enough for your liking," she winked, nudging Quinn in the side.

* * *

Santana and Brittany were walking up to their apartment.

"So, you mentioned that Quinn was home alone with Rachel," Brittany smiled as Santana nodded. "What do you think they're doing?"

"I'm not sure Brit, I know it's pretty damn obvious Q has a thing for shortie. Did you see the look Quinn was giving Rachel this morning wearing just a towel? She was basically undressing her."

"I don't blame her, Rachel is beautiful. You have to admit that."

"She's alright, but I only have eyes for you, and you know that," she leaned forward giving her girlfriend a kiss.

Brittany nodded, "I know, I'm just saying if you had a crush on Rachel I wouldn't be bothered by it. I used to have one on her when we were younger, until she moved. And then I met you," she grinned.

"I'm glad you did," she goes to open the door, letting Brittany enter first, mainly so she could glance at the girl's ass. "We're home bitches," she closed the door.

"Ssh Santana, look," the blonde grinned, pointing to the two girls on the couch.

Rachel and Quinn were asleep on the couch. Quinn was on top of Rachel her head resting in between the petite woman's breasts, and Rachel's arm was wrapped around the blonde's waist. Santana laughed, before taking out her cell phone to get a picture.

Santana goes over to poke Quinn in the side, she moans, and stretches hitting Rachel in the face. The petite woman groans, neither girl opening their eyes, they just snuggle closer together.

"Aawww," Brittany jumps up and down. "They're so cute Sanny."

"I guess," she shrugs, poking Quinn some more.

"No... I'm not ready yet Santana. We have to wait for Brittany," she whimpers. "Oh okay fine, I'll have sex with you," Quinn mumbles, as her hand slides down Rachel's stomach, stopping at the bottom of her shirt. "You like that San?" she slides her hand up Rachel's shirt.

Santana had her arms crossed, and amused smirk on her face, while Brittany was giggling. The Latina went over to Quinn to whisper in her ear, "Oh Quinn, that feels so good. I need you baby."

Quinn shivers, as she opened her eyes, her hand stops moving, she shoots up, "Oh my God!"

"Have a nice dream there Quinn?" Santana laughed.

"Santana, that's not fuckin' funny!" she shouts, which causes Rachel to stir awake.

"What's with all the yelling?" she yawned, not knowing anything that took place.

"Nothing!" Quinn stated, before getting off the couch, rushing off to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Rachel looked confused, "Do I want to know what that was all about?"

Santana just laughed, "Here's your veggie burger," she shoves the container in the girl's hands.

"You mean vegan burger."

"Yeah, that's what I said, right?" Santana asked and Rachel shook her head. Rachel stretched before sitting up. The shirt moved up so Santana caught a glimpse of the bruise on her side. "Oh my God Rachel, what happened? Are you okay?"

Rachel looked up at Santana, "What are you talking about?" she asked. "And did you just call me Rachel?"

She nodded, "That's your name, isn't it? But anyways, what happened?" she lifted up the shirt, examining the bruise.

She shrugged, "I don't know, guess I ran into the counter or something."

Santana looked up at Brittany who was frowning, and then she looked back at Rachel, "I call bullshit. I'll ask you again. What happened? And this time don't lie to me."

"Why do you care? All you've done when I came here was make fun of my height."

"I tease people, it's what I do. Now answer my question," she crossed her arms. Rachel sighed, it looked like Santana wasn't going to drop the conversation anytime soon, so she told the story.

When the story was finished Santana stood up from the couch, "Where does he live? No man abuses a woman, ever! I don't care drunk or sober, that bastard is going down."

"Please just let it go. It's over now, I'm safe here," Rachel whispered, not so sure if she believed it herself.

Brittany shook her head, "Rach, Santana isn't going to let something like this go, believe me."

"Damn right I'm not!" Santana crossed her arms. "And if you won't tell me where he lives, I'll just have to find out myself," she stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door, harder than intended.

Quinn came out of the bathroom, "What did I miss?" she plopped down on the couch, not too close to Rachel though.

"San found out about Rachel's abusive ex-fiancée..." Brittany starts.

"Even though I'm perfectly safe here, Santana still wants to do something to him because he used to hurt me," Rachel ate her vegan burger, a frown on her face.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah. Even if you don't want San to do anything about it, she will. She may tease you and stuff, but she's always there to stand up for her friends."

Rachel shrugged, "I'm not really sure about Santana being my friend."

"Well if she didn't care about you in some way, she would just let it go. Santana likes you, she just has a weird way of showing it," Brittany grinned. "And if she didn't care she wouldn't have suggested for us to grab you something to eat."

"That was her idea," Rachel smiled slightly, maybe Santana wasn't so bad after all.

"She just takes some getting used to. She only has a soft side for Brit," Quinn nudged the other blonde in the side. "Well I think it's time for me to go to bed, I've had a long day."

"Quinn, it's only eight o' clock," the brunette looked up at her in concern.

"It is? Well it feels like midnight to me. Good night girls," Quinn got up from the couch, kissing Brittany's cheek, and waving to Rachel before going to her bedroom, not knowing that Rachel was watching her walk away.

Brittany grinned, scooting over closer to Rachel, "Rach, do you like Quinn?"

Rachel shrugged, "She's nice, she'll be a good friend."

"No I meant, like her... you know like have a lady crush on her. It's okay if you tell me, your secret is safe with me. I swear," she squeezed Rachel's hand.

"Brit, I'm not gay."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you don't have a lady crush on her. Maybe... I don't know, maybe you're bisexual like me."

"I honestly can't tell you, of course I find her beautiful and all that, but that doesn't mean I like her, does it?" Rachel asked, she did have two gay dads. She never thought about her being into girls like that though.

The blonde just shrugged, "I guess that's something you need to figure out," she smiled, standing up from the couch. "I'm going to check on Santana."

"And keep the noise down," she laughed.

"I'll try to tell her that," Brittany leaned down to kiss Rachel's cheek. "And if it helps you be less confused... I think Quinn might have a lady crush on you," she smiled and skipped into her bedroom.

"She does?" Rachel asked, more to herself. "Never had a girl possibly like me in that way before," she sighed, as she finished her vegan burger, trying to get her mind off everything that's happened.

* * *

_**Please review? Remember it motivates me. What do you think about Jesse St. James being the abusive monster. And just how cute is Faberry? And what do you think of Santana? Any ideas to help move the story along I'd love to hear them...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I apologize for the delay in posting... hope this chapter gets more reviewers they really do help my muse**_

**Chapter 4:**

A couple of weeks have passed, Santana and Brittany were going to go on a date, but Brittany invited Quinn and Rachel to tag along. Brittany was suspicious that her childhood friend and Quinn had a thing for each other. She always caught them flirting, sharing small touches. It was interesting, she was happy that her two good friends were usually always in a good mood.

Quinn was sitting on the couch, and Brittany decided to join her, they started talking, when Rachel came out of her bedroom. She glanced over at the closed door of the bathroom. "Seriously? How long does it take for Santana to shower?" she pouted, sitting next to Quinn.

Quinn smirked, "You, Rachel Berry, take longer showers than the three of us combined. I wouldn't be complaining about her if I were you," she nudged her in the side.

Rachel pouted and looked over at Brittany who nodded, "She's right, you know?"

"Fine, you win this round Quinn."

"I didn't know we were competing with each other," Quinn laughed. "Well if we are, then I guess I'm winning. And I love to win."

"You won't be winning for long Quinn Fabray," she winked, she pushed herself up from the couch. "Brittany, Santana won't mind if I go use the bathroom while she's showering?"

Brittany shrugged, "She probably won't, just don't flush the toilet when you're done, that gets Santana mad."

"Thanks for the heads up," Rachel made her way to the bathroom, silently opening the door, and then closing it behind her. As she headed to the toilet, Santana came out of the shower, Rachel looked at the naked woman, she always thought of Santana as hot, but right now she looked... sexy.

Santana slowly grabbed a towel wrapping it around her body, "Like what you see Berry? I know I'm hot stuff, but you don't have to be so obvious that you are checking me out," she smirked.

The petite woman felt her cheeks flush, "I-I w-wasn't checking you out."

Santana laughed, "Yeah, sure you weren't. I know how you check people out. You stare at Brittany and Quinn all the time, bet you're undressing them in your mind."

"I don't undress my friends in my mind," she felt her cheeks flush, it wasn't true. Ever since she walked in on Quinn getting dressed about two weeks ago, she couldn't get the image out of her mind. Which made her realize she had to ask Santana something.

"Whatever shortie. I've seen both of them naked a lot of times, trust me, I undress them in my mind a lot now."

Rachel sighed, "Santana, can I ask you something?"

Santana thought a second before nodding, "Yeah, what is it Berry?" she sat down on the edge of the tub.

"This is embarrassing," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "When, when did you realize you were attracted to girls?"

"That my good friend, is very easy to remember. All my life I know I looked at girls the way I should look at guys. The first time I realized it was the first day of cheer practice. I saw Brittany in the locker room she was just wearing a bra and short shorts, when I was looking at her for over ten minutes, that's when I realized it. Why did you want to know?" the Latina girl asked.

Rachel shrugged, "Oh... I don't know... just wanted to know I guess."

Santana frowned at the girl, she knew she was lying, "Rachel Berry, you better tell me right now, who do you like? If you say Brittany, I have to hurt you."

She shook her head, "It isn't Brittany, I promise. It's Quinn..." she whispered the last part.

"Berry, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you just said you like Quinn," the Latina smirked, a little upset that Rachel didn't say it was her, she would have been flattered.

Rachel felt her cheeks flush even more, "I did," she looked down at her hands.

"Wow, that's great... for Q I mean. I think she's always had a thing for you, now that you both like each other that's fantastic."

"Santana, please... please don't tell her... or Brittany. I'm just getting used to the idea that I have a thing for another girl. I'm not ready for Quinn to know yet. You understand that, right?"

Santana nodded, "Of course Berry, your secret is safe with me. When me and Brit started dating in high school we kept it a secret for a while until this ass told people. News travelled very fast. I know how it feels to get a secret out that you aren't ready to share yet."

"Thanks for understanding Santana," she stood up. "You aren't so bad Miss Lopez," she smiled, giving Santana a tight hug.

Santana playfully shoved her away, "None of this mushy gushy crap Berry."

Rachel blushed, "I-I'm just going to go now," she smiled and hurried out of the bathroom.

"The midget isn't so bad afterall, she might even be kind of... cute," Santana shook her head. "No... hell no, you are not attracted to Berry. Not possible," she muttered, and finished getting ready.

* * *

All four girls were ready hours later, they just didn't know where they were going to eat.

"There's this great steakhouse a few blocks away. It's close and the steak there is amazing," Santana suggested, but Rachel frowned.

"Sorry Santana, I'm a vegan, no steakhouse."

Santana crossed her arms, "Ruin all my fun Berry. Since you're a food expert, where can we go that will make us all happy?"

"There is this great restaurant, it's a little bit farther away than your steakhouse. And they have karaoke," the petite girl grinned.

"Oh no, we are not going to a karaoke place, no way Rach," Quinn shook her head, all three girls frown at the blonde.

"Hey, just because you think you can't sing Q, doesn't mean you have to chicken out," Santana shook her head. "It'll be fun," she smirked. "You know you like singing about how you feel."

"Come on Quinnie, let's go to the karaoke bar, pleasee," Brittany begged. "You have a beautiful singing voice. I'll even sing with you if you want."

Quinn glanced at Rachel who had a smirk on her face, "Quinn, I'd love to hear you sing."

It was three against one, "Fine I'll sing," Quinn sighed, but she smiled as Rachel threw her arms around her neck, giving her a hug. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

The hug went on for a while, until Santana coughed, making them both pull away from each other. Both looking at each other, with a slight tint of pink on both of their cheeks.

"Okay, come on let's go now. I am starving," Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, walking out of the apartment, Rachel and Quinn walking behind them.

When they made it out to the sidewalk, they decided that they would walk to the restaurant instead of spending money for the cab. Rachel and Quinn were a few steps behind the other couple. Rachel frowned when Santana kept on glancing at them, a smile on her face.

Quinn frowned at the Latina girl, before looking over at Rachel, "What the hell is Santana's problem?"

Rachel just shrugged, "I don't know," she lied, she knew the reason, she just wasn't ready to tell Quinn yet. 'Maybe in a song,' she thought to herself, but then shook her head. She was still confused about her feelings for another woman, she wasn't ready to be exposed yet, but she was afraid Santana would say or do something, that will give her secret away.

Quinn knew Rachel was lying, but she wasn't going to say anything. But all day Santana and Rachel have been acting strange, ever since Rachel went into the bathroom while Santana was showering. She froze, everything was starting to make sense. Santana kept on smiling at Rachel, that only meant one thing. Santana Lopez had a thing for Rachel. "No fuckin' way," she whispered, not realizing that she said that out loud.

The petite brunette looked up at Quinn, "Quinn, are you okay?"

"Um... yeah, don't worry about me. Now come on we have to catch up to the other two," she grabbed Rachel by the wrist, pulling her until they caught up with Santana and Brittany. "Santana, we need to talk..." she whispered in her friend's ear.

Santana frowned at Quinn before shrugging, "Okay, can I ask what this is all about?"

"No, we'll talk about it soon though," Quinn replied.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, Quinn couldn't believe Santana had a thing for Rachel, and she knew she liked her since the beginning. Santana had no right liking Rachel, especially since she was in love with Brittany, or at least she thought she was.

They made it inside the restaurant and the waiter led them to a booth. Santana sat next to Rachel, and across from them Quinn was sitting with Brittany. Quinn really didn't want to see the couple making out, especially when Quinn knew Santana's secret.

Quinn was anxious to talk to Santana. The girls were eating in silence, everyone was surprised that Rachel wasn't saying much. _'Come to think of it this is the longest Rachel has gone without speaking,'_ Quinn thought to herself. _'Yeah, of course it would be awkward. Santana likes Rachel, Rachel knows San has Brittany. They must both be very uncomfortable right now.'_

Rachel put the fork down on her plate, she looked like she was going to say something. "That was a good meal," she smiled. "You girls figure out what song you're going to sing. I have a couple in mind..." she starts only to be cut off by Quinn.

"Yeah, yeah that's great Berry," Quinn rolled her eyes, all three girls looked at her in shock.

"Wow Q, what's with the attitude..." Santana shook her head. "And that's coming from me."

"Nothing, I just... have to go to the bathroom. Rachel, why don't you and Brit here discuss what song you both want to sing. And me and Santana will go to the bathroom."

"Q, I don't have to go to the..."

"Yes you do," Quinn grabbed Santana by the wrist, pulling her towards the bathroom. The Latina girl cussing at the blonde.

"I think they're going to go have sex," Brittany smiled, taking a sip of her martini.

Rachel shook her head, "And that doesn't bother you?"

"Nope... Santana's good at sex. Quinn needs to get some hot lady sex, and if you aren't going to be giving sex to Quinn, San's the only other option."

"I'm just going to ignore what you just said..." Rachel frowned, and then started telling Brittany about what songs she was wanting to sing.

Santana leaned against the wall in the bathroom, her arms crossed, "Okay Q, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"No! I'm going to be asking the questions, Santana. When were you going to tell me?" Quinn asked.

The Latina looked at her confused, "What are you talking about? I have nothing to tell you."

"Oh? Is that right? Let me clear this up for you. You have a girlfriend, so why do you want Rachel?" she put her hands on her hips.

Santana's jaw dropped, "You honestly think _I_ have a thing for the midget? You're fuckin' insane."

"So then why don't you tell me why you keep on smiling at Rachel? You both have been acting strange all day ever since Rachel used the bathroom, while you were showering. Are you cheating on Brittany?"

"Hell no! Why the hell would you even think such a thing? I'm done talking about this," she tried to walk away, but Quinn grabbed her by the wrist. "Let me go bitch!"

"I want some fuckin' answers. You fuckin' know how much I like Rachel, why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing shit to you Quinn! You're the one accusing me of shit I never even did."

"I can't believe you would lie to my fuckin' face like this Santana. I thought we were better than this, but I guess I was wrong," she shoved Santana, so she could walk out of the bathroom.

Santana frowned, "I can't believe that bitch thinks I would cheat on Brittany. Berry owes me one, I get in trouble all because I'm hiding her feelings for Quinn."

* * *

_**How are you liking this story now... is it keeping your interest just let me know in a review pleasee. So Santana still kept Rachel's secret, Quinn now thinks Santana wants Rachel... and Brittany has no idea what's going on. Sounds pretty intense if you ask me.**_


End file.
